Jeff the Killer x Jane the killer
by LittleDavi
Summary: The story of Jeff and Jane . I hope you like it . Sorry if there are grammar mistakes .
1. Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I was doing my homework in my room , I noticed that there was something going on , I looked out of the window . In the house on the other side of the road , a new family moved in . They had two sons , one had Brown eyes and green eyes , and the other , well the other was beutiful he had brown hair and blue eyes , I never saw such a slender body … he was beautiful .

Tomorow I went to school , I saw what happened , beating up the guys , protecting his brother , that day they didn't come to school .

Tommorow , I entered class and saw him sitting next to my seat , his brother was on the other end .I sat down looking at him , he turned around with a surprised look on his face , I jumped just a little because it was a surprise to me too .

„H-Hello , my name is Jane , Jane Akrensaw … It's nice to meet you , I hope we can be good friends ."

He was sitting there looking at me whithout saying a word , I felt my face becoming pink , then he finally spoke .

„I'm Jeffrey Woods , but call me Jeff … "

He was still looking in my face , I bowed my head a little , it was embarassing ,he then blushed himself and turmed away .

Dani , Marcy and Erica approached me .

„Well , well it looks like out Jane has a eye on someone " Erica said with a teasing voice

„Don't worry , well help you get together somehow " Dani grinned

„Well you two shure do fit together " Marcy laughed

„I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT ! I just want to be friends , and he lives in my neighborhood …"

„The closer the better " Erica grinned „ Well , we are going now , the next class is beggining , byee~"

I blushed just a little … okay I was really red at that time , I went to my table and packed my stuff preparing for my next class , we had P.E

I got dressed , I put on my white T-shirt , black tights and tied my hair . I went out of the dressing room , I usually got dressed up quickly , some of the boys were out playing basketball , but Jeff was just sitting there on the bench , I walked over to him , he looked at me surprised .

„Can I sit here ? " I smiled at him

„ …W-Why not …" He looked at his feet , I sat next to him

„Can I ask why you aren't playing with them ? "

„Yea sure as if I would play with those morons , I'm waiting for Liu to come out , and about you ?"

„Hehe , well you see … I usually got first here , and I saw you and thought that maybe you are lonely …" I looked at my feet , I could tell that I was blushing . He looked at me and grinned

„Heh …"

„W-what ? "

„It's nothing ."

He got up and looked at me with those blue eyes , Liu ran to him .

„Wanna come too , it looks like the girls will take longer to dress up ? "

„I-ist that really okay ? "

„What are you talking about of course it is " He smiled at me with such a sweet smile , I just couldn't say no , we played basketball . We went home , Liu told me to wait a minute , he wated to talk to Jeff .

Jeff's POV

Liu pulled me by my hoddie „Liu , what's wrong ?" I looked surprised

„Jeff … what do you think of Jane " He put a serious face

„What I think about … her …" I didn't konw what to say to Liu _ I quess I like her , she is different , just like me _but I was to embarassed to say that „She is nice , don't you think so too "

„W-well I do , but I have the feeling you _like _her more than a friend "

„Liu don't be stupid , that can't be … It just can't " My face might became a little pink .

We walked to Jane , we went home , I spended the whole day thingking about what Liu said .

Days went by and Liu was taken by the police , after that Iwent to the birthday party , I played wit the kids , it was fun , But then … those fuckers came , we fought , in the end I ended in the hospital . My skin was white , my hair long and black . I was filled with some rage , it overflew in the end I killed my family , Jane's family , friends , and I did the same to Jane what I did to me . I became a killer .

Jane's POV

" After 5 jears I finally found you , Jeff „ I grinned

„It's nice to see you , my friend " He had that creepy smile on his face

„Today you are going down , Jeff " I smiled at him ironicaly

„Whatever you say , dear " He came closer reaching for his knife „Give me a good show , Jane "

„I'll give you the best ever , Jeff "

I threw a punch , but he dodged it , he grabbed my hand ant threw me to the floor , he was on top of me , I pushed him off and stabbed him in the shoulder , He didn't seem to feel any pain , he took advantage of the moment and stabbed me in the leg and punched me right in the face , I let out a cry . He puched me in a corner , I pushed him away , he fell to the floor , I took advantage of the moment and got on top of him , holding my knife in the hand , I came closer to his face .

„Well , Jeff … It looks like I win "

He looked dead serious , he kissed me , I jumped away hitting the wall „J-Jeff …Wha…You…" He came closer , I was ready to attack , but he just sat in front of me grabbing my knife and throwing it far away from us , he looked me in the eyes and said

„Let's already stop this … Jane … here " he gave me his knife „Just … just kill me …"

„Jeff … what are y-" He interrupted me „JUST KILL ME !" He grabbed my hand and pointed it to his neck .

„Why so suddenly … ?" I was confused , I wanted to know why

„You don't need to know …"

„WHYY ! TELL ME THIS SECOND !"

„IT DOESN'T MATTER !"

„WELL TO ME IT DOES ! " _what , why did I say that , I doesn't make sense _, he looked at me with his eyes wid just like a puppys , my heart started to race _Jane get a hold of yourself ! What the hell is wrong with you ? _Jeff came closer

„I know I hurt you … I killed your family … I'm sorry … but you know … the thing is … that I … love you …."

„Wha… Jeff … are you serious … ?" I didn't understand , somehow it all became blurry after he sait that _what ? well I did lose much blood but , I wanna hear _I passed out , when I woke up we were at the Creepypasta mansion , I was in my old room , I went down the stairs . I saw some old faces . There were Slendy , Ben , Nina, Hoddie , Masky and Sally .

„Jane ! Are you okay " Slendy teleported over to me , he hugged me „It's nice to have you back "

„You're back , sis .Heh " Ben came closer

Nina and Sally came and hugged me „Janee ! You are back ! "

Hoddie and Masky stood in a corner whispering „Took you long enough to come back …"

„Hey guys it's nice to see you again " I gigled , after I fiished talking to them , I went up to my room , I sat on the bed , someone knocked _Hmmm I wonder who it is ?_

„Coming ! " I opened the door , it was Jeff , he was looking down to his feet . I blushed remembering what happened „What do you want ?"

„Can I come in , here my knife " He gave me the knife and sat on the bed .

„Were you the one who bought me here ?"

„Yes …"

„So what do you want to talk about ? "

„Do you remember what I said back there "

„No … no I don't …" _I pretendet that I don't remember _

„Back then … I told you that … I … love you …and you asked me if that was true … well it was … that was all … well see ya …Jane "

„Wait …" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back „I actually don't know what to think … I hate you because you killed my parents … but … when I'm with you my heart … is beating really hard … what should I do … tell me … please …"

„Jane …. " He hugged me „I'm sorry … I'm sorry what I did to you , but I really like you … if I can't be with you kill me … "

„No … I can't … because I … I also … love you …"

Jeff widened his eyes , he looked me right in the eyes and kissed me , he pushed me back , he was on top of me . He burried his face in my neck , he kissed me all over , I moaned

„Jeef …."

Jeff let go , he looked happy , I never saw him that way , I was happy seeing him like that _I finally told him , mommy , daddy I'm sorry I love you ._

Jeff's POV

_I don't believe it , I never though Jane would like me , I'm soo happy right now , I'll try to change for her sake _.

„Jane , I'll go now , it is already evening , you are tired you want to sleep , am I right ? "

She pulled me by my hoddie „Why can't you stay , Jeff … ?"

„Jane ?"

„Yes ? "

„Is this your first time with a guy , because I think that you don't know what you just said , hehe " I grinned

„So what if it is … I know what I said I'm 18 ya know …"

„Well then , I'll stay "

Jane's POV

He took of his hoodie and pants _His white slender body , it is beautiful it is just like back then but now it is more sexy … _He embraced me , we were laying on my bed , he was so warm , he changed , he was now like before , the same sweet , old Jeff .

„Jeff … ?"

„Yes Jane ? "

„You know you make me fall in love with you even more , day after day …"

„You know I should be the one saying that line " He looked at me with that sweet smile , he kissed me whispering „Today , tomorrow , next week I'll alway love you , I loved you back than and I still do now …"

„I feel the same Jeff … I always felt …"


	2. Update!

Hi guys just wanted to tell you that im working on a JanexJeff remake

I dont know how long it will take but I plan to do a good fanfic beause last years I was such a noob T-T


End file.
